Finn likes who!
by Milkyschitzo626
Summary: Finn has a secret crush on Yale's favorite Gilmore Girl. After bumping into each other around campus Finn asks Rory for some help, with some unexptected resutls. PDLD LOVE!


Rory was walking around campus reading the last line of her favorite chapter in her favorite book when she bumped into someone and fell to the ground from the force

**Chapter 1: A Date…..?**

Rory was walking around campus reading the last line of her favorite chapter in her favorite book when she bumped into someone and fell to the ground from the force.

"Oh! Jeez, love I'm sorry!" and Australian voice exclaimed.

"It's no problem I wasn't paying attention, favorite part of the book," Rory muttered holding it up for Finn's examination.

"Gilmore, you need to pay more attention to where you're going or you're going to bump into someone who's not nearly as nice or handsome as me and all hell will break lose!" Finn said caringly.

"Finn, no one is as handsome as you," Rory teased playfully.

"I knew it! Logan owes me 500; he told me I wasn't the most handsome man on Earth! And now thanks to you, I have proof! Thank you very much for your assistance Miss Gilmore, now stand up and come with me," Finn ordered diplomatically.

"Where are we going? I have a class in ten minutes!" Rory demanded as Finn dragged her down the side walk. "Finn!!"

"Rory, love, I heard you but this is an emergency, I need your help specifically!" Finn exclaimed looking sincere.

"Alright, it's Professor Fleming's class anyway; you're lucky I have connections to him," Rory grumbled as she walked beside Finn.

"You're not this year's girl are you?" Finn asked in mock disgust.

"Ugh, no. That would be my roommate Paris who is," Rory shook her head in annoyance. "It's annoying, she's always going on about how brilliant he is and all this stuff he's done. And she knows that I don't have a boyfriend to talk about, it's like she's throwing it in my face!"

"You don't have a boyfriend? What about Logan's offer?" Finn asked curiously. 'Please say you weren't interested PLEASE!'

"I didn't want to be one of the many and he's always doing outrageous things with all of the money he has, it's obnoxious. I get having money, I do, but he doesn't have to flaunt it everywhere he goes, you don't!" Rory explained tiredly.

"So, you would date a guy with money, if you were the only one and he didn't throw it everywhere?" Finn asked VERY interested.

"Yeah, money doesn't have a pull on me, I grew up without very much of it being there constantly and any money I did have I had to work for at the Inn or little chores for neighbors," Rory shrugged.

They finished their walk to Finn's dorm in silence both mulling over their thoughts and enjoying the serenity the trees and breeze offered. When they got to the door Finn reached up to the top of the panel grabbing the key and opened the door.

"Finn, it's not safe to put your key there!" Rory gasped worried for his safety.

"Love, no one even knows this dorm is used because most of the time we stay somewhere else," Finn said calmly, Rory's eyes had bugged out.

"But, still-,"

"No, no but stills, we're fine. I promise, now, onto the emergency," Finn said rubbing his hands together. "I got a very high compliment from a gorgeous girl today and need your advice: Should I ask her out on a date?" Finn asked seriously.

"Well, are you only asking her out because she complimented or you or do you genuinely like her?" Rory asked thinking.

"I really like her," Finn admitted smirking. 'She won't figure it out.'

"What about her do you like? Is she good looking, nice, funny, smart, fun, what?" Rory asked.

"All of the above and then some; she reads all the bloody time, she can keep up drinking with me and my friends, and she uses sarcasm like a pro," Finn said smugly.

"This girl's got it all then! I say if you really like her go out with her, it couldn't hurt. And if it all works out then she'll fit right in with your friends and it won't be too weird," Rory said smiling before standing. "I gotta go now, the lectures over but I wanted to go to the library to check if they got the book on Russian literature I wanted."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight," Finn nodded.

"Wait, what's tonight?" Rory asked bewildered.

"Our date love," Finn smiled before kissing her on the cheek. "Have fun in the library."

Rory blushed and bolted from the dorm and hurried to the library where it turned out her book had not come in so she headed over to the American Literature section and drowned herself in books not coming up for air until her phone started buzzing. It was a text message from Finn. Smiling Rory opened it and began to read,

'Since I know how much you like Indian food I thought we'd get some for dinner, I'll see you at your dorm at 6:30! –Finn

Looking at the clock on the wall next to her Rory was shocked to see that it was already 5:45. Putting the books back hurriedly Rory ran out of the library almost crashing into three different people on her way out. Calling quick "I'm sorrys" to the people she bumped into as she jogged through the campus and into her dorm. She quickly got into the shower and dressed just as Finn came knocking on the door. Since Rory was the only one there she had to answer the door but when she opened it she was surprised to see Dean standing there looking confused.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Rory demanded.

"I need to talk to you," Dean shrugged.

"I'm sorry but I'm a bit busy, I'm going on a date," Rory replied coldly.

"With who?" Dean demanded.

"A guy from here," Finn retorted from behind Dean's shoulder. "Hey love, I thought I'd be punctual, I meant to add that to the list but I forgot," Finn added to Rory smirking playfully. "You're the bloke that broke up with Rory at that party her grandparents forced her into, right? You're a right ass, she didn't deserve that," Finn said coldly to Dean.

"That's none of your business pretty boy," Dean growled.

"It is my business, you left her standing there looking ridiculous, hurt her, I was there," Finn replied stubbornly.

"Look Dean, I've moved on, you need to, I gotta go, I told you that I'm going on a date," Rory interrupted the beginning of his next retort.

"I made the reservations before I texted you, we've got a few minutes, this little delay won't lose us our table," Finn said smiling.

Rory smiled and kissed Finn's cheek sweetly. "Let's go, I'm starved! Do you know if they serve coffee there?" Rory asked giggling.

"They should if they don't, coffee is my life force," Finn chuckled.

Rory gasped playfully, "God! Messiah! You're an addict? How many cups of coffee a day do you drink?" Rory demanded seriously.

"I average like twelve to fifteen; it drives Collin and Logan mad! It's quite a scene," Finn laughed.

"Cool! You're like me and bigger-me!" Rory said happily.

"I'm guessing your mom?" Finn asked.

"Of course, I've been drinking coffee since I was about ten, and got addicted to it at age eleven much to Luke's horror," Rory said proudly.

"Wow," Finn gasped impressed.

Rory smirked smugly as they got into his car and started to drive to the restaurant. Finn's car was a Spider convertible with leather interior and a new stereo system. Playing was the Clash, his favorite band.

"So, what are we doing after dinner?" Rory asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Whatever you want to do kitten," Finn smiled over at her quickly before turning back to the road.

"Wanna watch some DVDs in my dorm? I have quite the extensive collection," Rory suggested. 'Willy, get ready to meet the guy that has one-upped you!'

"Sure," Finn nodded in appreciation. 'Will you curl in my arms then?'

"Sweet! Willy Wonka it is!" Rory cheered.

"Willy Wonka?" Finn asked curiously.

"It's the best movie ever! My mom's got this sick fascination with the oompa loompas," Rory informed him happily.

Finn pulled into a parking spot and went to the other side of the car to get Rory's door for her giving a low bow.

"Why thank you good Sir," Rory giggled.

Finn smiled appreciatively and wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the entrance to the restaurant. Inside the decorations was an orgy of colors: everywhere there were paintings and brightly colored rugs littered the floor.

"It's beautiful here," Rory gasped in awe.

"Why thank you, do you have reservations?" the waiter asked politely.

"Yes, under Finn, thank you," Finn said equally polite.

"Finn, this place really is great! I never knew you liked Indian food," Rory observed.

"I'm a fan, there are only some places around here that make it good though," Finn said sadly.

"This is one of those places I take it?" Rory teased lightly.

"I believe so, what do you think love?"

"It's wonderful, and the company isn't that bad either," Rory said shyly.

Finn beamed at her and placed his order when the server came by, after they made idle less chit-chat until their food came when they made quick glances at each other.

"I've had a lot of fun, you've got good taste in food," she commented with a smile, after finishing her food in record time she'd 'helped' him finish his meal.

"I should hope you liked it, you ate half of my dinner as well. Where do you hide it all? I've seen you eat before this and I've got to say I've never seen you work out," Finn wondered looking over at the petite brunette in the front passenger seat of his beloved car.

"It's a Gilmore secret, my mom and I can eat large amounts of food and not gain a pound, on more than one occasion we were accused of being bulimic, but that's just gross! You just had the food going into your mouth, why would you want to puke it back up through there?"

"You're a very odd girl you know that?" Finn asked with a grin.

"Thank you," Rory smiled at him for a moment before turning away blushing. 'What if that wasn't a compliment? What if he thinks I'm a freak?!'

"You're very welcome!" Finn beamed back at her pleasantly. 'I knew she was amazing!'

After they got back to Yale Rory picked out the movie and sat down in front of Finn on the floor.

"Rory, love why are you sitting on the floor, it can't be all that comfortable," Finn commented amused.

"It's a tradition, I always jump up and dance when the oompa loompas come on and I learned at an early age that it's easier and safer to do from the floor," Rory admitted saying the last part sheepishly.

"I'll join you on the floor then," Finn smiled pulling Rory to his side wrapping his arms around her.

Rory tensed for a moment before relaxing and pressing play. She smiled at the feel of Finn relaxing with her and playing with her hair. They sat silently watching the movie until the little orange people came on the screen and Rory jumped up and down dancing a little bit. Finn laughed at her unabashed joy.

"You're hilarious," Finn laughed as he slumped onto the floor.

"I'm not only a Gilmore, but a Lorelei," Rory declared proudly sitting back down. "Want anything to drink?"

"Sure love, whatcha got here?" Finn asked.

"Look for yourself, I'll have whatever you're gonna have," Rory shrugged her eyes glued to the screen as if entranced.

Finn chuckled at her obvious fanaticism for the movie as he looked through the fridge finding some acceptable ingredients for a drink. After mixing them and making sure they tasted right he went back and pulled Rory to him gently. Rory plucked her cup out of Finn's hand and took a sip.

Pulling a face Rory demanded, "What is this?"

"A drink love, it won't get you drunk just happily tipsy," Finn said with a cheeky smile.

"Ok, it just tastes funny," Rory sighed resting her head on Finn's chest calmly.

Finn smiled at Rory's comfortability and put his arm around her waist tighter. Unable to resist the urge he kissed her neck lightly and smirked as she jumped in surprise, luckily she set her drink down. Rory blushed and looked up at Finn curiously; taking the opportunity Finn pulled Rory fully onto his lap by her waist and kissed her. Both felt the unfamiliar shock in the kiss. Rory threw her arms around Finn's neck pulling him closer. Pushing his tongue into her mouth needing more contact, Rory moaned at the feel of his tongue on hers. Realizing what he was doing Finn pulled away making Rory whimper in protest at the lack of contact.

"Kitten, I think we need to calm down. It's our first date," Finn reasoned sadly. 'If I didn't care about you I'm be on you like white on rice, but the fact is I care deeply about you.'

"Ok," Rory nodded before trying to stand up, only to have Finn's arms tighten around her.

"I said calm down, not leave me! What if I got cold?! You wouldn't want me to freeze would you?" Finn cried indignantly.

Rory smiled and leaned back into his arms again. They watched the movie and drank more of Finn's concoction. In the middle of the credits, which they were only watching to mock actors, a loud banging came from outside Rory's dorm.

"No one should be over tonight," Rory observed. As she stood up to answer the door she stumbled a bit, Finn's mix was STRONG! The second she'd opened the door she was attacked and kissed by two lips that she knew VERY well. Rory put her hands on Jess' chest and pushed him away from her. "What the hell Jess? Leave!" Rory urged.

"I can't I need to know: Do you love me?" Jess demanded with beer breath.

"No! And you're drunk!" Rory said looking stern.

Finn watched the interaction calmly before getting up from the floor and walking over to Rory and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Who the fuck is this?" Jess barked.

"Her date, and it was going so well too!" Finn said coldly holding his hand out to introduce himself, "Finnegan Morgan, how ya' doin' mate?"

"Jess Mariano, better than can be expected I guess," Jess retorted shortly.

Rory sighed as the testosterone levels had become too much to deal with. "Jess, go home! You asked me once if I'd leave with you and I said 'no', and then you showed up in the Hollow and before we really talk you run away after telling me you love me! I'm sick of this, I want you to leave. I find it funny that when I needed you, you weren't there, but now when you're neither wanted nor needed you keep popping up!" Rory said angrily. She softened a bit when she looked at Finn and smiled at him before adding, "I have someone I can count on to be there. Sure he drinks more than a fish, but he's nice, funny, smart, cough hott cough, and most of all reliable."

"Ok, I'll go. Good luck man," Jess nodded to Finn. "Bye Rory," Jess smiled and left.

**Chapter 2: Explanations and Luke's**

Rory sighed in relief when she saw Jess disappear outside. Shutting her door she saw Finn looking awkward and uncertain. "That was Jess; we dated in high school before he left without saying anything. He was even on my bus I took everyday to Chilton. He called a few times without saying anything. I found out from Luke he went to California to hang out with his absentee father. After the calls stopped I got over it, he was 'the bad boy' that everyone thought was a phase. My mom went nuts when she heard where he was. He showed up about a week before Dean broke up with me at the Rory auction, that was when he asked me to run with him, I couldn't do it, I used Yale and my family as an excuse, but the truth was, I didn't love him. I couldn't he was too closed off and withdrawn from everyone, including me. He didn't call over visit after that, but at the time of his mother's wedding I was in town not knowing the occasion and we bumped into each other a couple of times, the last time was at the winter festival I had just gotten a snow cone and was on my way home, he chased me down the street until he was able to convince me to talk to him. I yelled at him a lot, then when I demanded what he had to say for himself he told me he loved me then drove away in his beat up old car. This is the first time I've seen neither hide nor hair of him, it threw me off."

"It's ok you know, to love him," Finn said gently. "It shouldn't matter about everyone else."

"It's not about that, he was NEVER around when I needed him, he never talked about the important things, and worst of all he never tried to get along with my mom. She threw him so many bones, and he just let them slip because he had that whole bad ass thing going on. When ever the town had one of its goofy events he didn't go with me or try to make peace with the town. I could never love someone who hated everything I care so deeply about."

Finn stood in shock as he took in everything she said. 'So she never loved him, that doesn't mean she won't love you. Her mom likes you and you like her town, it's cute. Everything there suits her perfectly.' Finn collected his thoughts and took Rory in his arms and hugged her. Breathing in her particular scent he smiled, her smell always calmed him down. "You're a terrific person, truly."

Rory blushed at the compliment and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What time is it?" Rory yawned widely after pulling back a bit but still remaining in his arms.

"Um, about 11, why? You want me to go?" Finn asked not ready to leave, he never wanted to leave her.

"No, stay, it's your turn to keep me warm. Will you stay tonight?" Rory asked pouting the Gilmore pout.

Finn looked at the pout and could feel his walls crumble at the sight of it. "Sure thing love, now off you go to change, I'll wait here."

Rory beamed and skipped to her room happily, when she got to the door she threw him a wink that made him laugh, it was so cute when she tried to flirt! Suddenly Finn's thoughts went to Rory stripping and being naked looking for her pajamas. 'Oh god!' he thought as he tripped to the bathroom to fix his "problem". A few minutes later he sighed as he came out of the bathroom, after he came out Rory stepped out of her room in short-shorts and a loose tank top, she looked beautiful.

"Come on, it's a chilly one and I'm in summer clothes," Rory beckoned smiling sweetly.

Finn smirked as he followed Rory to her room, it was littered with books; it was a lot, even for a college student. On her walls were movie posters and quotes from her favorite authors. "My compliments to the decorator," Finn teased playfully. When Rory lied down on her bed Finn stripped off his shirt and pants before lying next to her and pulling her to his chest. "Goodnight love," Finn whispered into her hair.

"'Night," Rory yawned before falling asleep completely.

Finn watched her for a few seconds until he allowed sleep to come over his body. As they slept Rory's phone was called ten times by a sad Logan, not only had Finn ditched him for the night but Ace wasn't answering. Confused Logan walked to her dorm and used the copy he made without anyone knowing and walked in. He looked around and nothing seemed strange or out of place. Shrugging he made his way to her room; when he opened the door he was shocked at what he saw: Finn, holding her, in nothing but his boxers as they both slept. Logan glared at them for a few moments before leaving and slamming the door. At the sudden sound Finn jerked awake confused, he checked to make sure Rory was still with him, after he noticed she was he shrugged and went back to sleep still holding her tightly.

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you Collin, how did you not know he was going on a date? You were in the dorm this afternoon though! So you didn't notice he was overly happy or dressing specifically for a date?" Logan demanded as he stomped through the campus angrily. Sure Rory said no to him, every girl did at least once, but he was eventually able to get them to go out with him.

"He did have an odd smile on his face, but this is Finn, when DOESN'T he have an odd smile? And what do you care, you said the other day that she was just gonna be another girl you're date whenever you were bored of the other girls," Collin reminded impatiently. 'Really, does he have to get whatever girl he wants, JUST because he wants her? Jeez!'

"She was, until tonight I decided I'd try to do that relationship thing she was talking about," Logan growled kicking at the floor of the hall to the dorm he shared with the other two.

"So she went on a date with Finn so what? It was one date, it's not like he's ever really serious about a girl he dates either," Collin reminded him.

"That's just it though, he was sleeping with her in his arms and he looked HAPPY to do it. Not like the other times when he feels like it's a responsibility because he just banged her. And neither of them had sex hair," Logan sighed laying out all of the facts.

"Well man, it looks like you're not gonna get this one," Collin sighed from his side, he was trying to have a nice time at the pub with Steph and Logan had to go and ruin it!

"Whatever man, I gotta go. Don't get wasted 'because I'm not coming to pick your ass up!" Logan replied before snapping his phone shut.

The next morning Rory woke up happy. She looked up and could see that Finn was still asleep and smiled. His hair was slightly ruffled and he had this peaceful look on his face.

"I'm not asleep love, if you want to talk to me you can," Finn muttered opening his eyes.

Rory looked sheepish and blushed, embarrassed that she'd been caught.

"Or, if you want to keep checking me out, that's fine I don't mind at all," Finn suggested smugly.

Rory whapped him on the head and glared at him playfully replying, "Smart ass."

"Why, yes that was one of the many qualities about me that you complimented last night, along with my being hot," Finn noted smirking.

"Shut up," Rory grumbled good-naturedly.

"If you insist," Finn shrugged before kissing Rory passionately. Finn only meant the kiss to be a distraction but it soon grew and his arms around Rory tightened and he pulled her on top of him. Rory's hands ran through Finn's hair luxuriously causing him to shudder.

"Did you just shiver?" Rory teased pulling away slightly.

"No! Men do not SHIVER," Finn said in an overly deep voice. "We shudder in pleasure, there's a huge difference love," Finn pointed out.

"Yeah, ok, and my mom DIDN'T get pregnant with me when she was only sixteen," Rory rolled her eyes. 'Shit! I never told any of them that!'

"Your mother was pregnant with you at sixteen?" Finn asked.

Rory rolled off of Finn and lied next to him and launched into the tale, when she was finished Finn looked at her awed.

"Wow, that's intense, so you grew up in a shed?" Finn asked bewildered.

"Yup, that's why money doesn't matter to me, it was rarely around to be thrown away on frivolity," Rory shrugged nonchalant.

"I would've thought since Logan's eye was on you, you'd have been born and raised in a mansion with a golden spoon to feed you," Finn laughed.

"That's how Paris describes Logan! Except the spoon is silver and it's up his ass!" Rory said excitedly. "I need coffee. Go with me to get ten cups? I think I need to go to the Hollow for this one though," Rory offered looking at the bed underneath them.

"I'd love to kitten, your town amuses me, and it fits you nicely," Finn said with a smile. "Now, we've got to get dressed if we're going anywhere."

"Why? My mom and I have been in there in our pajamas before," Ror pointed out. "It was hilarious, Miss Patty said we looked cute and went off into a tangent about the past and Luke and Taylor ranted about indecent exposure in a public dining area."

Finn smiled at how bright his girl's face got whenever she spoke about her town. "You and your mom are some of the MOST interesting people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"Again, I thank you. I'll be sure to tell my mom. She'll be at the diner by the time we get there," Rory nodded standing up and stretching like a cat.

Finn stood and wrapped his arms around Rory from behind and dropped a kiss to her shoulder. "You need to dress love," Finn observed.

"Yes, that's why people invented bathrooms, I'll be back," Rory said after she collected the clothes she was going to wear that day.

As Rory dressed she thought about the night before and how nice it was to wake up in Finn's arms. 'Today's going to be interesting; I wonder how Logan will take this?' Rory thought slightly worried.

"If we don't hurry all of that beautiful coffee will be gone love," Finn called through the bathroom door to make Rory finish.

"OHMYGOD! Don't say that! I might cry," Rory said opening the door pouting.

"Oh love, I'm sorry. What are the chances of that happening; one in two billion?" Finn asked trying to reassure her. She looked like she was in an all out panic.

"It's happened before, mom and I were late and his shipment hadn't come in so we were out of coffee that day, it was horrible; I was mean to everyone, I was only twelve!" Rory said sadly.

"You weren't kidding about being addicted were you?" Finn asked amazed.

"No, I wasn't. We Loreleis don't joke about our coffee, except maybe Trix, she was more of a tea kinda lady," Rory observed saying the last to herself.

"Trix?"

"Lorelei the first," Rory informed him absent mindedly.

They walked to the parking lot stopping at the to-go coffee hut for a pick-me-up. Benny had her coffee waiting for her when he saw her coming, he was surprised when he saw her wrapped in some guy's arms, he was happy for her, they'd become pseudo-friends quickly, and he liked her a lot.

"Here ya' go Ror," Benny nodded receiving a grunt.

Finn was amazed that Rory could walk around not paying any attention to where she was going, get to his car, and open her door without taking the cup from her lips as she chugged it.

"That's quite a talent you got there love," Finn observed brightly.

"Been working on it all my life," Rory nodded humbly.

Finn shook his head as he pulled out and drove to the postage stamp sized town of Stars Hollow to have breakfast with his girlfriend's mom. "Your mom isn't going to hurt me right? I'd rather keep all of me in one piece," Finn muttered frightened.

"Finn, she likes you, more than anyone else she's met from Yale, including me I think. You can keep up with her comedy, her drinking, and you both love to make fun of my reading obsession," Rory placated her boyfriend.

"So you FINALLY admit to it being an obsession then?" Finn teased pleasantly.

"No, I'm just proving a point. My mom likes you. You're safe," Rory assured him. "I'm just worried about myself."

"Why love? She's your mom."

"I told her if I ever admitted my feelings for you she'd be the first person I told," Rory said sheepishly. "God, that's so overly girly I should be forced through consecutive dinners at my Grandparent's house."

"It's ok, I said the same thing to my sister but she's in Australia, wanna go with me when I visit?" Finn asked internally debating whether or not he should have kept his mouth shut.

"YEAH! That would be so awesome! My mom and I wanted to go there for our Around the World trip after high school, she'll be so jealous!" Rory exclaimed.

"Awesome, I'll get Huntz to lend us his plane, I hate stewardesses, their mean when you're hung over," Finn explained happily, not only did he have Rory here, but she was going to Australia to meet Finn's family, and she was excited about it. "My next visit is officially tomorrow," Finn announced mischievously.

Rory sat in the car stunned as it pulled into a parking spot before running past Finn to the window. Rory looked inside where Lorelei was engrossed in one of her first cups of coffee.

"That's your mom right?" What's she doing?" Finn asked as he walked holding Rory's waist.

"I'd say enjoying her first or second cup of Luke's coffee," Rory muttered dreamily at the sight of a steaming cup of fresh coffee.

"You've got some drool there love," Finn whispered in her ear before pulling on it playfully with his teeth.

Rory blushed and hurried into the diner sitting next to her mom at their table. Finn was about to follow her when stopped by a rather large woman pinching his butt.

"May I help you miss?" Finn asked trying to recall his charm.

Rory noticed Finn wasn't behind her and saw him shooting her horrified glances as Miss Patty hit on him.

"Mom, my new boyfriend is being hit on by Miss Patty and I haven't yet had any good coffee yet. Help him?" Rory begged.

"So you're finally dating him? Thank God! I was tired of you complaining!" Lorelei sighed dramatically, acting put-out.

"I won't be dating him for long if Miss Patty keeps hitting on him!" Rory said desperately.

Lorelei stood gallantly and Rory could imagine her with a big red cape. She watched as her mom strode over to the two and distracted Patty allowing Finn to run to Rory comically. Sighing dramatically Finn sat next to Rory and pulled her to his side and fake crying on her shoulder.

"I thought I'd never see you again love!" Finn cried dramatically.

"Finn, Miss Patty would've returned you, some assembly would've just been required," Rory joked

Finn and Rory laughed as Luke came to take their orders. Rory ordered eggs, bacon, coffee, and toast while Finn ordered pancakes and apple juice.

"Apple juice, Finn, really?" Rory shook her head in amusement. "How old are you, five?"

Blinking rapidly Finn responded, "Why of course not. I'm at least six."

Giggling, Rory looked up to see her mom try to get out of a conversation that had Miss Patty waving her arm toward them every few seconds.

10


End file.
